Amar, Vivir y Soñar Hr & H
by N. Lupin Tonks
Summary: Harry vencio a Voldermort, y se transformo en un arrogante y orgulloso, Hermione le ensenara a descubrir el amor y la felicidad... Soy pesima haciendo summary, solo lean x fa!...
1. Default Chapter

**Hola, este es mi primer ff, asi q no es muy bueno q digamos, bueno espero que lo lean y me den sus opiniones, acepto criticas construtivas, felicitaciones, tomatozos... bueno espero que les guste, la historia se situa terminando el 7mo Ano y es un Hr & H.**

**

* * *

**

**Amar, vivir y soñar...**

**Capitulo I**

Una noche de julio, se encontraban todos los alumnos de Hogwarts, reunidos en el Gran Salón para celebrar su graduación...

Ahora, queremos hacer entrega de la Orden de Merlín en su tercer grado a la Premio Anual, Jefe de Prefectos y la Mejor Alumna que ha tenido Hogwarts en toda su prestigiosa historia por su excelente desempeño académico, la Srta. Hermione Jane Granger, por favor acérquese Srta. Granger.

_Srta. Granger_ – dijo la Prof. **McGonagall** buscando con su mirada a su alumna favorita

De repente, la puerta del gran salón se abrió, y por ella entro una hermosa joven, alta, esbelta, con un precioso vestido negro, que tenia un escote en v hasta llegar a su ombligo (n/a imagínense el vestido de Jennifer López en los gramys pero negro), el cabello castaño en perfectos rizos, y ojos marrones, suavemente maquillada, tenia un espectacular collar de diamantes con un dije en forma de corazón de esmeraldas, que hacia juego con unos zarcillos iguales, y se dirigió a la tarima

_Quien es esa belleza?._ Se escuchaban murmullos en todo el salón, nadie la reconocía.

Todos estaban impactados viéndola, subir a la tarima y apuntando con su varita dijo _Sonorus_, y su voz se expandió por todo el salón, nadie podía creer que esa hermosa joven era Hermione Granger.

_Buenas Noches, profesores, padres y representantes, compañeros, esta noche culmina una etapa de nuestra vida, quiero agradecer a todas las personas con quienes compartí tristezas y alegrías, fracasos y triunfos, primero quiero agradecer a los profesores, quienes nos dieron sus conocimientos, pero en especial a la Profesora Mcgonal, usted fue una madre para mí, una amiga con quien contar, confidente y maestra, no tengo manera de expresar lo mucho que agradezco su apoyo y su dedicación, Hagrid, un amigo fiel, alguien quien me hacia reír aun en los momentos mas tristes, Director gracias por su sabiduría y sabios consejos. Ron, siempre te considere mi hermano menor, llenaste mis días de risas y alegrías, siempre logrando una sonrisa en mi con tus bromas y locuras, Ginny mi hermanita menor, impulsiva, valiente y la mejor amiga que ni en mis mejores sueños llegue pensar tener, Luna, estuviste conmigo cuando nadie mas lo hizo, callaste en momentos precisos y dijiste las palabras adecuadas en los momentos exactos, Neville, eres para mi un amigo leal, y sincero siempre pude contar contigo, y Harry, no creo que las palabras puedan expresar lo que siento por ti, voy a dejar que mi piano diga todo lo que yo no se decir por mi..._

Diciendo un hechizo apareció un piano, se dirigió a el y toco como nunca en su vida lo había hecho, toco con toda su alma y corazón en cada nota, canto con una voz perfecta, y angelical...

**My immortal de Evanescense**

I´m so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
´Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won´t leave me alone

_Estoy tan cansada de estar aquí  
Reprimida por todos mi miedos infantiles  
Y si te tienes que ir  
Desearía que solo te fueras  
Porque tu presencia todavía perdura aquí  
Y no me dejará sola_

These wounds won´t seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There´s just too much that time cannot erase

_Estas heridas no parecerán sanar  
Este dolor es simplemente demasiado real  
Hay demasiado que el tiempo no puede borrar_

When you cried I´d wipe away all of your tears  
When you´d scream I´d fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
And you still have all of me

_Cuando tu llorabas yo secaba tus lágrimas  
Cuando gritabas yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos  
Y tomé tu mano a través de todos estos años  
Pero tu tienes todavía todo de mí_

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I´m bound by the life you´ve left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

_Tu solías fascinarme  
Por tu luz resonante  
Ahora estoy limitada por la vida que dejaste atrás  
Tu rostro ronda por mis alguna vez agradables sueños  
Tu voz ahuyentó toda la cordura en mí_

These wounds won´t seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There´s just too much that time cannot erase

_Estas heridas no parecerán sanar  
Este dolor es simplemente demasiado real  
Hay demasiado que el tiempo no puede borrar_

When you cried I´d wipe away all of your tears  
When you´d scream I´d fight away all of your fears  
and I held your hand through all of these years  
And you still have all of me

_Cuando tu llorabas yo secaba tus lágrimas  
Cuando gritabas yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos  
Y tomé tu mano a través de todos estos años  
Pero tu tienes todavía todo de mí_

I´ve tried so hard to tell myself that you´re gone  
But though you´re still with me  
I´ve been alone all along

_He intentado tan duro decirme a mi misma que te has ido  
Y aunque todavía estás conmigo  
He estado sola todo desde el principio_

When you cried I´d wipe away all of your tears  
When you´d scream I´d fight away all of your fears  
and I held your hand through all of these years  
And you still have all of me

_Cuando tu llorabas yo secaba tus lágrimas  
Cuando gritabas yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos  
Tomé tu mano a través de todos estos años  
Pero tu tienes todavía todo de mí_

_Esta canción te la dedico a ti, te ame, te amo y te amare siempre, te ame siendo una niña, te amo siendo una mujer y te amare hasta el final de mis días, Harry_... susurro muy bajo, pero se escucho perfectamente, todos estaban atónitos, nadie decía nada, solo existía el silencio, harry estaba impresionado por sus palabras, nunca se imagino que su amiga lo amara...

Volteo a verlo, y dijo _Ame, amo y amare por siempre al amigo fiel, al hombre valiente, leal, decidido, gentil, buen amigo y noble, pero no a quien eres ahora, no al arrogante y orgulloso, yo amo a Harry James Potter, mi amigo, no al niño que vivió, ni el hombre que derroto a Voldermort..._


	2. Amar vivir y sonar

**_Amar, Vivir y Soñar..._ _(Hermione & Harry)_**

_**Continuación del primer capitulo**_

Volteo al piano, y toco unas suaves notas, mientras empezaba a hablar,

_Quiero recitarles un poema que escribí ayer... - Hr_

**Instantes (de Jorge Luis Borges)**

Si pudiera vivir nuevamente mi vida,  
en la próxima trataría de cometer más errores

No intentaría ser tan perfecta, me relajaría más.

Sería más tonta de lo que he sido,  
de hecho tomaría muy pocas cosas con seriedad.

Sería menos higiénica.

Correría más riesgos,  
haría más viajes,  
contemplaría más atardeceres,  
subiría más montañas, nadaría más ríos.

Iría a más lugares adonde nunca he ido,  
comería más helados y menos habas,  
tendría más problemas reales y menos imaginarios.

Yo fui una de esas personas que vivió sensata  
y prolíficamente cada minuto de su vida;  
claro que tuve momentos de alegría.  
Pero si pudiera volver atrás trataría  
de tener solamente buenos momentos.

Por si no lo saben, de eso está hecha la vida,  
sólo de momentos; no te pierdas el ahora.

Yo era una de esas que nunca  
iban a ninguna parte sin un termómetro,  
una bolsa de agua caliente,  
un paraguas y un paracaídas;  
si pudiera volver a vivir, viajaría más liviano.

Si pudiera volver a vivir  
comenzaría a andar descalza a principios  
de la primavera  
y seguiría descalzo hasta concluir el otoño.

Daría más vueltas en calesita,  
contemplaría más amaneceres,  
y jugaría con más niños,  
si tuviera otra vez vida por delante.

_**Pero ya ven, tengo dieciocho años...  
y sé que me estoy muriendo...**_

Al decir la ultima frase, una lagrima se escapo y recorrió su mejilla, todos estaban en shock al escuchar la ultima parte... tanta fue la sorpresa de todos que muchos soltaron sus varitas y estas cayeron al suelo, nadie podía creer lo que acababan de escuchar.

_La vida es lo que nos sucede mientras estamos ocupados haciendo planes, en estos siete años, he compartido con ustedes, tristezas y alegrías, fracasos y triunfos, pero, la verdad nunca nos llegamos a conocer, ni logre encontrar mi lugar aquí, para muchos fui solo la sangre sucia sabelotodo insufrible, tuve amigos, creí encontrar mi lugar en este castillo, pero ahora miro atrás, y ya no queda nada, no se en que momento me perdí, no se en que momento los perdí, ayer este premio era de vital importancia para mi hoy es solo una placa, sin ningún valor, durante este tiempo he vivido lo que muchos no experimentaran en toda su vida, sufrí, fui feliz, encontré el amor y la amistad, conocí la soledad, y la peor, ese tipo de soledad, en el que estas rodeado de personas pero completamente sola, y esa experiencia no se la deseo ni a mi peor enemigo._

_Bien, ya me he despedido de todo y de todos, espero que mis palabras al menos una persona las haya escuchado y reflexionado, y se diera cuenta de lo frágil que es la vida, de lo importante que es vivir cada momento como si fuera el ultimo, porque la vida esta hecha de instantes..._

_Los ame, los amo y los amare por siempre, es una lastima que al partir de este mundo mi legado solo sea esta placa _y la tiro al suelo al mismo tiempo en su rostro se reflejo una sonrisa irónica... y volteo a ver, al dueño de su corazón, y le dedico la sonrisa mas espléndida que haya tenido en su vida, para transmitirle lo mucho que lo amaba.

**CARPE DIEM** y diciendo estas palabras, apretó el dije en forma de corazón de esmeraldas, y desapareció del gran salón dejando a todos pensando en sus palabras...


	3. Recuerdos

**Amar, Vivir y Soñar...**

Hola! Los primeros capítulos van a ser un poco dramáticos... corta de las venas diría yo... pero después todo mejora...

Bueno, primero que nada MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS! a quienes estén leyendo esto, de veras, no creí que alguien fuera a leer lo q escribo, espero que les guste, y agradezco muchísimo sus comentarios...

Jejeje estoy MUY FELIZ! TENGO TRES LECTORAS! Eso es mucho para mí, yo creía que iba a tener 0, agradezco de veras que tomen su tiempo para leer lo q mi loca mente inventa... bueno ahora a contestar reviews

**Nyisa... **Hola! Para mí es un honor que me leas, me encanta tu ff, escribes muy bien, me lo leí de una y llevo tiempo siguiéndolo, pero no había dejado reviews, jejeje es q me daba flojera dejar reviews siempre leía y ya... x cierto... cuando Hermione se va a dar cuenta de que es Rowena? Ya quiero que arregle todo con harry y puedan estar juntos...

**Emma Riddle...** Me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado... espero q t guste este capitulo

**FranGilraen...** hola! Que bueno que te gustara, ah y gracias x decirme lo del rating... jejeje es q yo le di al primer botón que vi... en fin... no entiendo mucho lo d los rating... soy nueva.. bueno ya lo modifique, espero q el q puse sea adecuado, bueno si me pueden explicar lo de los rating...

* * *

**Capitulo II: Recuerdos...**

**o§o§o§o§o**

Era el 15 de Julio, ese día era la graduación de la promoción mas destacada de Hogwarts, se graduaba el famoso trío dorado (niño que vivió, la mejor alumna que hubiera tenido en toda su historia el colegio, y el mejor jugador de ajedrez mágico).

El gran salón estaba iluminado por velas flotantes, y habían desaparecido las cuatro mesas para ser sustituidas, por filas de sillas donde los alumnos vestidos en túnica de gala esperaban recibir su titulo, ya había comenzado el acto de graduación, la madrina de la promoción era la Prof. Minerva McGonallg, muy a pesar de los sylterint y de Snape, que casi se muere de la rabia el día que se entero...

Todos los alumnos y sus familias estaban muy entusiasmados, ahora se realizaría la entrega de la Orden de Merlín en su tercer grado, la cual tenia cien anos sin ser otorgada a nadie.

Harry estaba con Britney Stevens, una atractiva Ravenclaw pero con cero de personalidad, por otro lado se encontraban Ron con Luna, Ginny con Neville, y estaban buscando con la mirada a Hermione, no la veían por ningún lado, que raro, bien, ya aparecería porque acababa de ser llamada a la tarima, pero nada, no aparecía, de repente entro la mujer mas hermosa que Harry haya podido observar en su vida, parecía un ángel caído del cielo, se preguntaba quien seria, al igual que muchos en el salón, y sucedió lo que nunca se hubiese imaginado ese Ángel era Hermione, e iba a dar su discurso, al pasar hacia la tarima noto que había sacado su varita y pronuncio un hechizo silenciador, le pareció muy raro, pero bueno... seria para que nadie la interrumpiera...

Escucho cada una de sus palabras, y a medida que hablaba su sorpresa iba en aumento, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar ¡Hermione acababa de declarársele frente a todo el mundo, nunca hubiese imaginado que ella lo amaba, y una tormenta de sentimientos se apoderaron de el, sorpresa, alegría, felicidad, sintiendo todo en un instante, pero lo que paso después fue lo que lo desconcertó, cuando escucho en un suave murmullo, las palabras que se grabaron en su mente y corazón y que jamás serian borradas...

_**Pero ya ven, tengo dieciocho años...  
y sé que me estoy muriendo...**_

Como? Por que? NO! Eso era imposible, ella no podía morirse, el no podía perderla, ya había perdido a muchas personas en su vida, además ella era joven, tiene toda una vida por delante, sueños y metas que realizar, no, no podía terminar su vida tan pronto, y el no podía imaginar no verla cada día... no podía perderla...

Se quedo en shock, no sabia que decir ni que pensar, solo se quedo escuchando sus palabras, y de un momento a otro la vio irse, irse de su lado sin tan siquiera tener la oportunidad de hablar con ella...

Al irse Hermione, el hechizo termino y el sonido volvió, todos trataban de procesar lo que acababan de escuchar, la Prof. Mcgonal (n/a no me acuerdo como se escribe sorry) de la impresión de escuchar a su alumna favorita, casi una hija para ella decir que estaba a punto de morir se desmayo, Ginny rompio en un mar de lagrimas, y Luna... ella ahora entendía todo... y no lo podía creer... había mantenido su decisión de irse... y las lagrimas salieron sin que pudiera contenerlas... Ron no podía articular palabra... Neville ni se diga... los Weaslys... estaban desconcertados como todos, y la Sra. Weasly llorando hasta mas no poder...

Harry repaso cada una de sus palabras... y encontró una clave, alguien sabia perfectamente lo que le pasaba a Hermione y se lo iba a explicar ya... Fue hecho una furia hacia...

**Luna **– dijo agarrandola fuertemente de los brazos

**Explícame ahora mismo lo que acaba de pasar, como es eso de que se esta muriendo, que broma es esta, habla ya** – dijo harry

**Suéltame, me haces daño, ya explicare todo pero suéltame** - luna

**Suéltala Potter**, intervino Ron

**Srta. Lovegood, explíquenos que pasa?** – dijo el director

**Todo empezó haceun mes, el día de la discusión** – dijo fulminando con la mirada a Harry

* * *

**Flash Back**

Harry había derrotado a Voldermort, con ayuda de sus amigos y de la Orden del Fénix, mientras ellos peleaban con los mortifagos, se llevaba a cabo el duelo que definiría el futuro del mundo, y la victoria fue para Harry pero a un precio muy alto, Voldermort había matado a sus padres, a su padrino, a Percy, y tan solo hace una hora a Lupin...

Después de eso, nada fue igual, al morir Voldermort el mundo mágico celebro por todo lo alto, pero Harry había cambiado para siempre, así que se alejo de sus amigos, y empezó a hundirse en el alcohol, fiestas, mujeres y hasta drogas, se transformo en un ser orgulloso, altanero, y arrogante...

Hermione y Ron habían intentado de todo para hacerlo recapacitar, pero el los evadía, Ron pronto se harto de su actitud y lo mando a la ma, pero Hermione todavía trataba de acercarse a el, de hacerlo recapacitar, hasta ese día, el día en que empezó a morir, el dic en que todo cambio...

Todo el colegio estaba en silencio, todos observaban al famoso Harry Potter y la chica mas inteligente del colegio discutiendo en el patio... Harry estaba con su nuevo grupo de amigos drogándose, fumando marihuana, cuando llego hermione...

**Harry pero que rayos haces? Cómo te metes esa porquería en el cuerpo? No te das cuenta de cómo destruyes tu vida POR DIOS REACCIONA** dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

**JAJÁ MIREN QUIEN LLEGO MUCHACHOS... LA ENTROMETIDA, RATÓN DE BIBLIOTECA Y SANGRE SUCIA GRANGER...**

Hermione empezó a enrojecer por completo por la rabia, y la decepción, y a pesar de todo saco fuerzas quien sabe de donde, para permanecer ahí...

**Necesito hablar contigo... - Hr**

**Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo... además no tengo tiempo**

**Vaya si el famoso Harry Potter se digna a conceder cinco minutos de su valioso tiempo para escuchar a su amiga...**

**TU NO ERES MI AMIGA...**

**Si, ya me doy cuenta, solo te doy un consejo por todo lo que una vez nos unió, MIRA LA PORQUERÍA EN QUE SE ESTA CONVIRTIENDO TU VIDA, TE ESTAS QUEDANDO COMPLETAMENTE SOLO... y el problema es mío por tratar de ayudarte...**

**NADIE PIDIÓ TU AYUDA, YO NO PEDÍ** **SOPORTARTE... TU NO ERES NADA... NI NADIE PARA VENIR A DARME CONSEJOS... QUE TE HAS CREÍDO?**

**SABES CUAL ES TU VERDADERO PROBLEMA... QUE ESTAS ENAMORADA DE MI DESDE QUE ME CONOCISTE... POR ESO TE ENTROMETES EN MI** **VIDA Y SABES QUE JAMÁS ME FIJARÍA EN UNA SABELOTODO, NEURÓTICA Y FEA SANGRE SUCIA**

**Plaf! - Hr le dio una bofetada a harry**

**Púdrete...**

**Fin de Flash Back**

* * *

**Ese día ella... ella...** dijo luna tartamudeando

**ELLA QUE?**

**Ella perdió a sus padres el día de la discusión**

**Como?**

**Sus padres tuvieron un accidente automovilístico y fallecieron, después de que ustedes discutieran recibió la carta, y se fue corriendo a la torre de astronomía, yo tenia ronda, cuando la encontré, había... había...**

**Que? QUE PASO? HABLA DE UNA VEZ!**

* * *

FLASH BACK

Corrio todo lo q pudo, hasta su refugio, la Torre de astronomia, se sento cerca de la ventana, las palabras de harry la habian lastimado, y lloro desconsoladoramente, no queria llorar, pero no podia evitarlo

Además, estaba muy nerviosa, le había escrito a sus padres, pero ellos todavía no respondían, y estaba muy preocupada, porque siempre se mantenían comunicados y fue cuando llego la carta que terminaría de destruirla...

_Srta Hermione Jane Granger Watson:_

_Lamentamos informarle que sus padres fallecieron esta mañana en un accidente de transito._

_Nuestras mas sinceras condolencias_

_Se despide_

_Susan Bones_

_Ministra de Magia_

Y fue cuando se escucho un grito, que expresaba como se estaba desgarrando su alma...

NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NO!

Ellos NOOOOOOO! PORQUE! DIOS MIO PORQUE! ELLOS NO PUEDEN ESTAR MUERTOS! NO ME PUDIERON HABER DEJADO SOLA!

Y esa noche, lloro como nunca lo había hecho en su vida, lloro por sus padres, lloro por harry, lloro por remus, lloro por ella... lloro hasta que se acabaron sus lagrimas...

Y fue cuando, vio la botellita (que estaba en su bolsillo) contenía una poción que había realizado para su clase de pociones, era un tranquilizante para hipogrifos, inofensivo para ellos, pero una arma letal para los humanos, unas cuantas gotas y era seguro una muerte indolora pero lenta...

Y ahí lo decidió, ya nada mas la retenía en este mundo, había perdido a sus padres, al hombre que amaba, sus amigos estaban demasiado ocupados en su vida como para siquiera notar su presencia... que le quedaba? Nada, absolutamente nada...

Y bebió la poción, lo ultimo que vio fue la luna llena brillando en todo su esplendor, y un manto negro que cerraba sus ojos...

Fin de Flash Back

* * *

Había tratado de suicidarse... yo la encontré tirada en el suelo, y vi una botellita con veneno... la levite con la varita y la lleve a San Mungo... Ella estaba muy mal, invente que había sido un accidente, para que nadie sospechara lo que paso, estuvo toda la noche agonizando al fin los medimagos lograron salvarla, pensé que estaba fuera de peligro, pero el medimago nos informo que su corazón había sufrido un gran daño irreversible, y que ahora solo le quedaba muy poco tiempo de vida, estimo que máximo serian tres anos, y TODO ESTO ES POR TU MALDITA CULPA POTTER, ELLA ESTUVO CONTIGO CUANDO NADIE MAS LO HIZO, FUE TU MEJOR AMIGA Y EL ÚNICO DIA EN QUE TE NECESITABA A TI NO SE TE OCURRE NADA MEJOR QUE LLAMARLA SANGRE SUCIA Y RATÓN DE BIBLIOTECA, TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE LE DOLIERON TUS PALABRAS, POR MERLÍN TE AMABA, Y TU... TU... SOLO ERES UN MALDITO IMBECIL...

**Plaf!**

Luna le había dado una bofetada a Harry tan fuerte, que lo hizo tambalear, y se cayeron sus lentes...

Luego, Ron se había acercado a el, y **BUM!** le dejo un ojo morado

**Felicidades Potter te ganaste diploma de los Slytherin por tu magnifico comportamiento, estarás muy feliz no? dijo ginny**

Y se fueron del Gran Salón...

Todos estaban atónitos, tratando de procesar lo que acababan de escuchar...


End file.
